


that would be enough

by yaskiers



Series: long hair au [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i am the ceo of ruining geraskier fluff with two sentences at the end, short and sweet, siwrites, snippet from geralt with long hair, sue me im not scared, with a little spice at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskiers/pseuds/yaskiers
Summary: a short snippet from geralt-with-long-hair
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: long hair au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635463
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: long-haired geralt au





	that would be enough

geralt deftly unbraided his braid for the day, his white hair falling in tufts around his face as he stood in front of the bed at the inn they were visiting. his hair, wavy from the braids and soft, fell down his back. he had enough coin for a haircut, and had for a long while now, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to cut it. maybe it was the way jaskier’s eyes lit up when geralt agreed to the flowers. maybe it was because he secretly enjoyed the way they always took time to do his hair. maybe (just maybe) it was because he loved the routine they had, he loved the way jaskier would absentmindedly comb through his hair and play with it, he loved-

“geralt” jaskier mumbled quietly, already lying under the covers with his eyes open just a slit. he stared at his witcher lazily, the words _come to bed_ written in his face. years of practice led geralt to easily read his expression. jas looked not unlike a cat, stretched out and relaxed, but geralt had the feeling that his bard was more aware of his surrounding that he let on.

the witcher smiled, a soft and rare expression, reserved only for one person in the continent, and ran his hands through his hair, massaging the roots and combing through it.

“i’ll be right there, jas.” he put the piece of leather jaskier had used for the braid in his bag with the others, precious as they were, and closed his eyes for a moment.

here he was, the (in)famous white wolf of rivia. the butcher of blaviken (he really hated that name). a part of him wondered how he had ended up like this, so ~~in love with~~ attached to a bard that he would do anything for him. he would give up his life for jaskier without a moment of hesitation, and they both knew it went beyond the normal recklessness geralt had and jaskier chided. he was supposed to be a monster. an unfeeling brute who took joy in the suffering of the innocent and only cared for coin. and yet here he was, in a shitty inn in temeria, about to share a bed with a bard who had somehow stuck by him for many long years. a bard who might only have a few years left. he knew that humans were fragile.

“ _geralt_ ” this time it was more insistent. he opened his eyes and climbed into the bed, his body automatically slotting against his bard’s. his arm wrapped around jaskiers waist and jaskier cuddled into his chest, tucking himself under his chin. a soft kiss was pressed to his jaw, and he let out a soft exhale.

he was content, if not the closest thing a witcher could be to happy. he was in a warm bed, with the man he ~~loved~~ cared for, and he knew where his next meal was coming from. for the life of a witcher, he was doing very well.

his worries could wait for another day, another year, another decade. for now, all he cared about was jaskier. and he would do everything in his power to make sure he never lost him. he would protect him, no matter who he had to fight.

(and yet the only enemy he couldn’t protect his bard from was himself, in the end.

for as the story goes-

 _a witcher can defeat any enemy except himself_ )

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know, still incredibly short. im sorry. 
> 
> as always, every part of this au is under the tag "siwrites" so check the other two out if youre interested! 
> 
> feel free to yell at me in the comments or on twitter (@wlwmorgana)
> 
> last but certainly not least, thanks for reading!


End file.
